


Sleep Well

by Le_Tournesol



Series: Sunflower’s H/C Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Honestly no clue how tags work lol, Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Klance through Shiro’s eyes kind of, Lance is a good boyfriend, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, established relationships - Freeform, sick!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Tournesol/pseuds/Le_Tournesol
Summary: Keith goes on a mission without telling anyone he’s sick. While he’s recovering, the team has a sleepy movie night.





	Sleep Well

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I am pretty nervous. I haven’t posted a fic in, like, ten years. I am very rusty, and I have a lot of improving to do. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the read.

Shiro blinks sluggishly and takes in the dim room as he rubs his neck. The Altean equivalent of a TV is the sole source of light, and it flickers with snow, which Shiro finds oddly soothing. The faint glow casts a soft light on his teammates, who are all sound asleep.

He hasn’t slept well in days, so he’s a bit surprised that he’d drifted off at all. 

Shiro twists around to determine what woke him, and the answer is the princess dozing against his human arm, which has fallen asleep. The tingling limb prickles and demands his attention.

He wishes he could let her sleep undisturbed, but they’ll all be more rested if they sleep in their own beds. 

Shiro surveys the room.

On the opposite end of the couch, Hunk snores and snorts. The yellow paladin slumps partially in the floor. 

Coran makes odd chirping noises in the armchair closest to the TV. The left side of his face is smashed into the armrest, and his legs dangle over the opposite arm.

Pidge’s treasured laptop is a very expensive pillow. She lies on her stomach, flat in the middle of the floor, with her arms curled beneath her face. 

Finally, Shiro’s eyes rest on Keith and Lance. 

Lance’s head tips backward lazily, but his arms curl protectively around the bundled form resting on his lap. The blue paladin’s fingers are still tangled in his boyfriend’s hair.

Keith’s head rests on Lance’s thigh. One hand clutches a tissue, and the other loosely holds onto Lance’s hoody. He snuffles and then settles while Shiro watches.

Shiro was relieved when Keith dozed off during the first movie. When he’d first drifted off, he was restless. He shuffled, coughed, and shivered, and his eyes fluttered open intermittently. 

Lance tried to soothe him. He brushed Keith’s hair out of his face and pulled it into a messy ponytail. He passed him tissues, water, and losanges. 

When Keith shuddered, Lance ran his hand over Keith’s back. 

 

Thankfully, Keith looks content now.

Lance does too. The concerned wrinkle that had settled between his eyes for days had smoothed in slumber. 

Shiro hesitates, but reminds himself that it’s for the best. 

He wakes Allura first, nudging her gently. She yawns, and stares at him blearily before looking around the room. “Oh,” she mumbles. “Did we all fall asleep?”

Shiro nods.

“Keith?” Allura asks.

Shiro gestures toward his little brother and Lance. 

Allure studies him with tired eyes, “He’s still too pale.” Her statement is punctuated by a yawn. “At least he’s sleeping better.” 

She stretches before she continues, “I’ll wake up Pidge and Coran. You take the rest?”

Shiro agrees, and they putter around the room, rousing their comrades. 

Pidge clutches her laptop and stumbles haphazardly from the room, glasses askew and hair wild.

Coran twitches awake and then excuses himself, casting a look over his shoulder at Keith and Lance. 

Hunk lumbers up from the couch and raises his arms above his head. He looks at the couple cuddling on the other couch and points a thumb over his shoulder at them, whispering, “Want me to get Keith?”

“No, I’ve got him,” Shiro waves Hunk on. 

“G’night,” the paladin calls over his shoulder.

Shiro sets his attention on the last two sleeping figures in the room. He wants to avoid waking Keith; this is the best sleep he’s gotten in days, and he really needs to rest to fight the fever.

There’s no way to avoid waking Lance, but Shiro tries to do it quietly.

Lance’s eyes crack open, and they immediately drop to his lap to check on Keith. Then his gaze lands on Shiro.

“W’time izit?” his voice is thick with sleep. His fingers unconsciously card through Keith’s dark hair when the shorter boy stirs. 

“Early,” Shiro answers. 

Lance nods. While the blue paladin gets his bearings, Shiro places his palm on Keith’s forehead. He’s still too warm, but less so than earlier.

Keith’s eyebrows furrow before he briefly opens his indigo eyes to look at Shiro.

He makes a questioning, muffled sound in the back of his throat. He swallows, and then he winces.

“Shh, babe,” Lance tucks a loose lock of hair behind Keith’s ear. “You’re fine. Go back to sleep.”

Normally, Keith would put up a fight for the sake of it, but he just closes his eyes again and presses his face into Lance’s stomach with a breathy huff.

Lance suppresses a chuckle, and Shiro smiles fondly.

Shiro hopes Keith is learning to trust them. He knows that Keith has grown a lot in the last year or so, but he can’t help the flash of anxiety when he thinks of Keith only two days ago. Fever bright eyes, labored breathing, and muscles so weak that he couldn’t even sit up on his own, Keith had been a sight. 

 

Keith and Red had started to lag part of the way through the battle. When they’d gotten back to the Castle, Lance and he hurried to Red’s hangar.

They arrived just in time to see Keith, face somehow pallid and flushed at the same time, panting heavily as he stumbled down the ramp. His skin was visibly damp with sweat. 

“Keith!?” Lance exclaimed in a voice fraught with concern. 

Keith’s head jerked toward the source of the sound. 

Then his indigo eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. 

Shiro and Lance surged forward, and Lance skidded to a halt on his knees next to Keith. He rolled him over and called his name.

He hissed and swore when he placed his palm on Keith’s too-hot skin. 

Keith was sick, and he had knowingly gone into battle without telling anyone. 

It was exactly something Keith would do. 

 

Shiro sighs and shakes himself loose from the memory. He returns to the present and watches Lance rearrange their positions. 

Lance shifts to get his arms around his boyfriend. He gets one behind the smaller teen’s shoulders and the other beneath his knees. Keith’s head rests on Lance’s chest, tucked beneath his chin. Lance stands.

“Do you need me to...?” Shiro trails off. He points to Keith. 

“No, I got him,” Lance responds.

Keith moves around in Lance’s arms to get more comfortable, and the blue paladin adjusts his hold on his boyfriend. 

“Bedtime, babe,” Lance whispers. Keith’s only response is a soft snuffing sound. Lance carries Keith toward their bedroom. “Night, Shiro.”

“Good night,” Shiro answers. He watches until they disappear around the corner, and then he sets off for his own room. He finds it difficult to go back to sleep. 

After a good night’s sleep, Keith’s fever breaks the next morning, which Lance announces as he picks up two bowls of breakfast goo to take back to their room. He wants Keith to take it easy. 

They both come to dinner that evening. Keith is still a bit gray and he looks somewhat drowsy, but he eats and jokes with the rest of the team. They catch Keith up on the plot of the movie series, and after the meal the conversation continues in the more comfortable setting of the living room. Lance tucks Keith into side and covers them both with a thick blanket. He presses a kiss to his forehead, and Keith makes a face. 

Lance grins, “You’re still kinda sweaty, babe.”

Keith’s nose wrinkles in disgust, and he half-heartedly shoves Lance before settling against him. 

Pidge gags theatrically. 

The mood is light, and they chatter until Keith’s eyelids droop. Lance, attuned to Keith, notices and nudges his boyfriend before carting him off to bed to rest more.

Shiro watches as they say goodnight to the team and depart, and he feels the tension he’s held in his shoulders ease. 

He sleeps well that night for the first time in days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I appreciate all comments and criticisms.
> 
> I’m a sucker for H/C and Klance, so I’m starting an H/C series. I’m already a good chunk of the way through the next one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sunflower-le-tournesol.tumblr.com/)


End file.
